falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Perception
Perception is one of the seven primary statistics in the SPECIAL system. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics Modifies: Sequence, ranged combat distance modifiers and the First Aid, Doctor, Lockpick, Traps and Pilot skills. A player character with higher Perception may notice things that allow them to open up new dialogue options on occasion. It also determines how far away they start from hostilities in random encounters. Perception is required for many perks, notably PE 8 for Sniper in Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics. Ways to increase Perception * In Fallout, Lorri in the Brotherhood of Steel's Lost Hills bunker can perform an operation to permanently increase Perception by 1, assuming it can be afforded. * In Fallout 2, Perception can be permanently raised by 1 with the Green memory module using ACE. ** Also in Fallout 2, Perception can be temporarily raised by 1 with Jet. * In both Fallout and Fallout 2, Mentats can be used to temporarily raise Perception by 2. ''Fallout 3'' Modifies: Explosives, Lockpick and Energy Weapons skills Perception determines how far away enemies can be detected on the compass (enemies show as red bars). When playing with a high Perception, it is possible to "sense" the enemies even before they come into view. Having a high Perception can yield dialog options with some NPCs, such as Moira Brown, Mel and Machete. Perception-based perks The benefit of the Survival Expert perk is affected by what is said to Moira Brown after each portion of the Wasteland Survival Guide quest. Having a Perception of 7 yields relevant "smart" dialog options at the end of the Contract Radiation Sickness and Traversing a Mine Field objectives. Ways to increase Perception 120px|thumb|Bobblehead Perception ;Permanent * Bobblehead - Perception (+1) * Ant Sight quest perk (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * No Weaknesses perk (will raise base to 5 if below 5) * Almost Perfect perk (will raise base to 9 if below 9) ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** Maple's garb (+1) ** Vance's longcoat outfit (+1) ** Multiple hats give +1. * Chems ** Mentats (+5) ** Orange Mentats (+5) * Night Person perk (+2 between 6:00 PM and 6:00 AM) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Modifies: Explosives, Lockpick and Energy Weapons skills Again, Perception affects the distance at which the Courier is able to detect other creatures. It also factors into some conversations with some NPCs. Perception-based perks Ways to increase Perception ;Permanent * Perception Implant available at the New Vegas medical clinic (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * Completing the quest The Apocalypse or The End will allow raising any one primary statistic by 1. ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** Marked patrol armor (+1) ** Stealth suit Mk II (+1) ** Multiple types of headgear give +1. ** Advanced riot gear helmet (+2) ** Elite riot gear helmet (+2) ** With the Four Eyes trait, glasses give +2 or +3. * Chems ** Coyote tobacco chew (+1) ** Mentats (+2) ** Party Time Mentats (+2) * Drinks ** Absinthe (+1 - +3 depending on Survival skill) ** Nightstalker squeezin's with Mile in Their Shoes perk (+1) * Traits ** Claustrophobia (+1 while outdoors, but -1 indoors) ** Early Bird (+2 between 6am and 12pm, but -1 between 6pm and 6am) Level names and statistics Notes * Contrary to what the name would make one believe, Perception does not actually increase V.A.T.S or regular accuracy at all. * If Perception is at the most extreme (highest or lowest), Doc Mitchell will either respond that nothing gets by the Courier, thinking he could use them when he lost his keys last month awakening the Courier (for highest) or that he is no optometrist, but suggests the Courier should be fitted some glasses while they're at the Doc's place (For lowest). * Dialog with Christine has numerous Perception checks between 6 and 7. Intelligence checks of similar levels can substitute for some, but not all of them. * Old World Blues has the highest Perception check in Fallout: New Vegas (and by extension all of the New Vegas add-ons), at 8, though it can be bypassed. * It is possible to artificially get a Perception of 10 with only 6 points at the start of New Vegas by combining the Four Eyes trait, Lucky Shades, a hat and the Perception Implant (6 - 1 + 3 + 1 + 1 = 10). ** Similarly, it is possible to achieve a temporary boost to 10 from a mere score of 2 using both kinds of Mentats, Absinthe, Coyote Tobacco Chew, and a hat (2 + 4 + 3 + 1 = 10). ** By having access to DLC items, it is possible to get up to PE 10 without the Four Eyes trait, even if starting at only 1. The Elite riot gear helmet (+2) can be worn together with the 1st Recon beret (+1) and a Stealth suit Mk II (+1). After installing the Perception implant, Perception is at 6. From there, any combination of Perception-enhancing chems can reach 10. ''Fallout 4'' With the removal of skills in Fallout 4, Perception now directly effects accuracy in V.A.T.S., lockpicking, and stealing attempts. Category:Fallout primary statistics Category:Fallout 2 primary statistics Category:Fallout 3 primary statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas primary statistics Category:Fallout 4 primary statistics Category:Fallout Tactics primary statistics Category:Van Buren primary statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG primary statistics Category:Lionheart primary statistics Category:TORN primary statistics en:Perception de:Wahrnehmung es:Percepción fr:Perception hu:Perception nl:Waarneming no:Perception pl:Percepcja ru:Восприятие sv:Uppfattning zh:Perception